


Checking into Sick Bay

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: Star Trek The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, M/M, One Shot, social media age, social media style post fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: Star Fleet is in the age of social media. Riker is in Sick Bay a lot namely because of his boyfriend Seph.
Relationships: William Riker/Oc
Kudos: 4





	Checking into Sick Bay

One would think I would learn not to roll over. (Remember the cacti incident) While making out with Seph in the Jungle simulation. Next time il remember the fire ant filter.   
-Commander Riker checked into sick bay.   
Sephiroth likes this and 4 others 

So Seph got a ferret and named him Godzilla. Or Zilla for short Zilla is a not a fan of mine to be frank he hates my guts. Then aimed straight for the seat of the problem when things got intimate. I'm debating over wether to ask for my own dermal regenerator.   
\- Commander Riker checked into Sick Bay 

Sick Bay team couldn't stop laughing after I told them how I ended up there. With a trombone mouthpiece halfway down my throat. Note: when your lover surprises you with sexy time. Put the trombone down first. Sudden deep throating by said lover while practicing includes risk of inhaling then swallowing mouth piece. Along with a very loud and sour note that attracts an audience.  
\- Commander Riker checked into Sick Bay

Just had to explain to a very wide eyed Picard why I won't be on duty today. Thanks to a snafu involving turbulence and sexy times. Seph went left I went right and ended up with a nice little injury that had them laughing for an hour straight. Thanks to the dermal regenerator I was fine but still nothing like a broken penis.  
\- Commander Riker checked into Sick Bay

Found out what happens when someone my size tries Seph's parkour program. Let's just say Seph made it to the fire escape I didn't. Getting nutted by a fire escape was not fun. Finally got Seph to calm down it warms my heart how he still worries when I get myself hurt. Love you.  
\- Commander Riker checked into Sick Bay

So Zilla still hates my guts and this time was waiting for me. One surprise attack later and I found out what it's like to have your junk mauled by a overprotective ferret. By now Sick Bay has an intimate knowledge of it thanks to injuries and accidents relating to it. Seph got a kick out of it as I sang hurts so good all the ginger way down to Sick Bay.   
\- Commander Riker checked into Sick Bay. 

Someone please explain to me how a overprotective cat and ferret manage to form an alliance. Specifically aimed at trying to castrate me in a hail of claws and fur. If I didn't know any better I would swear Spot and Zilla high clawed. (Jokes)   
\- Commander Riker checked into Sick Bay

Someone should recruit Zilla for tactical that ferret always finds new and exciting ways. To try and maim me for dating Seph sometime during the night the carpet shark slipped into my uniform pants on the chair. I went to put them on and felt a tiny pair of razor sharp teeth. Promptly sink themselves into my bits. Seph has the hiccups and is in tears from laughing so hard.   
\- Commander Riker checked into Sick Bay

Just found out there is a ship wide crew pool to for how il get myself injured next. Zilla the ninja so far is up to five hundred thousand credits. But this time it was because I rolled over while making out with Seph to the left thinking I cleverly avoided the cacti. Only to roll over onto a scorpion instead   
\- Commander Riker checked into Sick Bay

That feeling when you find the one weak spot in the roof. Of the country house simulation where I was having date night with Seph. One minute we're watching the night stars the next I'm falling two stories. Somehow I still get mauled by an ill tempered Zilla. (I may have almost flattened him when I fell)   
\- Commander Riker checked into Sick Bay 

I love being in this relationship I love Seph and I love our quarters. I even love that little carpet shark Zilla. Even though his sole purpose in life is to try and neuter me every time I get close to Seph. Oh and this time it was Spot, Zilla ran interference while Spot decided he had enough claws to try and catstarate me. (More puns)   
\- Commander Riker checked into Sick Bay


End file.
